just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stria Medici
This article contains all of the new variants of Stria vehicles for The New And Improved Medici. All Medici or Lacrima Police Department vehicles will be posted in their respectful articles. Stria Medici is the Medician division of Stria featuring in the New and Improved Medici. Stria Campania The Stria Campania has had a revamp (yay) bringing two new models. Stria Campania 100 This small bus is ideal for transporting tourists to and from the various ports and airports in Medici. Not much else to be said. Stria Campania 120L You've seen all off these magnificent views around Medici, and you want a tour guide to bring you to the boring parts and ruin the beauty by not shutting up? Well, that's great because this bus will help you fulfill that dream! Performs exceptionally on Medician roads. Stria Ghepardo 3S Stria Ghepardo 3S Cabrio Built for those lovely cliff side and seaside roads, still kicking with performance. It is also a thing of beauty, arguably the most beautiful car ever made, but, it's a Stria. Not very reliable when it comes to sports cars. Still, the Mugello V8 sounds amazing while you feel the wind comb through your hair- if you have hair. Stria Gioco Stria Gioco Cabrio The rather well handling little beast is back again in convertible form, for those lovely mountain roads you never could drive until the Great Revolution. Stria Gioco Cross A second revolution is brewing, the mini crossover revolution. Nobody knows where the sudden interest for these cute little SUVs came from, but we do know that if you put enough power under the hood, it makes a great rally car, and Stria's done that. Thanks Stria. Stria Gioco Destriero Duro Stria finally got round to making a sports version of the Gioco. It has an upgraded engine and weighs almost nothing. Stria Infimo The Stria Infimo has also been revived, as a mid-sized sedan, revealed as the Diamante Concept. Stria Infimo E Stria has made a hybrid sedan! Not sure why it's exciting, maybe because the brand hasn't made a new car since 2011, but this is the first hybrid car ever to be produced by the brand, and likely the first ever to be driven in the country. Ahead of it's time... Maybe they should have named it 'ahead of it's time' in Latin?... Stria Joia The Stria Joia has had it's 4th generation released, taking upon a more modern design. Stria Joia E With oil prices rising, and global warming becoming a thing, Stria started investing in electric cars, the Joia being a hybrid. It can feel quite eerie in electric mode, I'll give you that, but it also feels quite nippy, probably just the lack of sound. Stria Joia Estate Stria decided to fill in the gap there was in the small estate car category, so they came up with the estate version of the Joia. Still has the great styling and performance, but with the room for two extra people or your weekly shopping to enjoy the car too. Stria Joia L Stria had never really invested in minivans, so, like the estate, they modified the new Joia, to such an extent that the chassis, wheels, engine and frame had no similarity, but on the outside it shared the same lovely styling. This was a good move, as more families started to move to Medici once all of the fighting was over. Stria Joia LE And with the new minivan, many families would want a family friendly variant (especially with all of the air resistance wasting fuel already). These kinds of cars will hopefully keep Medici green for decades to come. Stria Joia Sedan With the estate came the compact sedan, another vehicle Stria completely forgot about. Great for cities, and also much safer than the hatchback. The Perfetto Forcella, a sports sedan, was based on this chassis, and designed by Artemovimento to make one of the most beautiful sedans ever, and it doesn't break down! Stria Kavala The Kavala also had a revamp in 2015, sticking with the modern styling. Stria Kavala E The E variant of the Kavala is fully electric, with decent range for an electric car. It has different styling to the base model giving it a more futuristic feel. Time for some silent off-roading? Stria Kavala L The L version of the Kavala is larger, being able to carry seven people. It is also more luxurious, with leather seats, TVs and an infotainment system Scando would be proud of. Stria Obrero Stria Obrero Semi This is one of many more variants of Obrero made for Medici after it's vast use during the revolution. This was made to haul the large mass of goods the country was producing now that it wasn't at war with itself anymore. Stria Obrero L The old chassis of the four-wheeled original wasn't proving enough for the farmers and construction crews, with the truck previously getting stuck up steep driveways and roads. It is now equipped with the latest technology from the future, like VCRs and ABS. Stria Obrero LH There was (apparently) a need for an even larger Obrero. The chief designer didn't like the idea, but the factory workers were like "How 'bout we do, anyway?". Not as widely used, as the L is cheaper, and still having the ability to conquer their tasks. Notably good at towing heavier vehicles. Stria Switzo Stria Switzo F A flatbed van, or more of a pickup truck. Great for light utility, as the cab can support large business logos, while the bed supports all of the equipment. Do you see why the General used the Switzo now? Stria Switzo P Practically a Switzo bus, popular as a large taxi or shuttle bus. Not much else to say about it. Stria Toro Stria Toro SUV A box was applied to the rear of the Toro, making it an SUV. Better than a pickup, I'd say, keeping your equipment safe from the elements. Stria Toro EWB The wheelbase was extended to make the bed larger, it can carry lots of stuff. Stria Toro EWB +2 This is a version of the Toro EWB that has a double cab with suicide doors. Useful for moving soldiers if it's a Facocero version. New Stria Vehicles Stria Perfetto Forcella A 4-door sedan that packs a punch, it is used by the MPD and can hit speeds more than 250kph. (It also features in Just Cause Unity) Trivia *User:Pure_Competizione put a history of Japan reference in the description of every vehicle he made because he was bored because he finished Forzathon. **He has now run out of references and thus can't be bothered. Gallery Stria Campania 100.jpg|Stria Campania 100. Stria Campania 120L.jpg|Stria Campania 120L. Stria Ghepardo 3S Cabrio.jpg|Stria Ghepardo 3S Cabrio. Stria Gioco Cabrio.jpg|Stria Gioco Cabrio. Stria Gioco Cross.jpg|Stria Gioco Cross. Stria Diamante E.jpg|Stria Diamante E. Stria Joia.jpg|New Stria Joia Stria Joia Estate.jpg|Stria Joia Estate. Stria Joia L.jpg|Stria Joia L. Stria Joia Sedan.jpg|Stria Joia Sedan. Stria Kavala E.jpg|Stria Kavala E. Stria Obrero Semi.jpg|Stria Obrero Semi. Stria Obrero HVY.jpg|Stria Obrero L. Stria Obrero HVY8.jpg|Stria Obrero LH. Stria Switzo F.jpg|Stria Switzo F. Stria Toro SUV.jpg|Stria Toro SUV. Stria Kavala.jpg|New Stria Kavala Stria Joia E.jpg|Stria Joia E Category:Content Category:Fictional Content for Just Cause 3 Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Vehicle Manufacturers Category:Companies Category:Vehicles Category:Public Transport Category:Stria